


For You

by odinswhiteraven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex later down the line, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, lesbian sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinswhiteraven/pseuds/odinswhiteraven
Summary: Luna is planning a surprise for her girlfriend Lexa. Bellamy and Harper are lending a hand.Disclaimer: I do not own the 100. This is a work of fanfiction. This work this is based off of belongs to Kass Morgan and the producers at the CW. I also do not own the songs advertised. This is a favorite pairing of mine.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Harper McIntyre, Lexa/Luna (The 100)
Kudos: 2





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Camille - Le Festin (Ratatouille Soundtrack)

All three of them made their way down the stairs of the apartment complex and entered the parking garage. When they made their way towards the Rover, one of them moved beside the passenger side of the large vehicle. 

While the other two remained together on the other side. 

Harper McIntyre wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s waist, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. 

She stood on her tippy-toes because he was that much taller than her, bigger than her. Bellamy Blake would’ve laughed if his mouth wasn’t so occupied. He hugged her back with those enormous biceps of his. Their bodies rocked back and forth as both their lips moved against each other roughly at first. 

But then softly. Tenderly. Luna Derrick smiled at her two best friends and shook her head at them both. 

In the past she would’ve rolled her eyes, would’ve gagged at this over the top PDA. But after everything the three of them had been through, all the times they’ve stood by each other through thick and thin. 

When Luna came out of the closet and her parents disowned her, the McIntyre's took her in. Harper became the sister that Luna never had, but always wanted deep down inside. A shoulder to cry on during the darkest of days. 

And when Luna’s car was vandalized by a pair of homophobic fraternity boys, Bellamy and his boys, Roan, Nate, and Murphy, paid them a visit. Not only did they force them to apologize to her in their boxers, on their knees in front of her door while it rained outside, they forced them to pay for all of the damages. There were noticeable bruises on their bodies. But that was Bellamy. 

He’d always been everyone’s rock. Herself included. Everyone in their friend group thinks Octavia is to blame for that. It’s almost like Bellamy projects his over-protectiveness onto everyone else through her. More so now that she'd moved in with her boyfriend, Lincoln, across the country. Harper quietly told Luna it was his way of coping.

Luna was used to Bellamy and Harper by now anyways. They were entitled to a few lovey-dovey moments in front of her. Especially after this request. They were helping her with an important task. The biggest of surprises. 

And even though they both had said “Of course” and “What are friends for”, Luna knew they really didn't have to. She appreciated their help. More than these two lovebirds would ever know. 

The surprise she was planning for her girlfriend was something she’d been planning for months now. And now that the opportunity had finally presented itself on such short notice, with a limited deadline, it had to be today. While they were gathered with friends. It wasn’t going to be easy with just her. So Bellamy volunteered to come with her. 

And Harper volunteered to keep Luna's girlfriend busy while she got things ready. 

When Bellamy and Harper parted, a thin string of saliva connected their mouths . They pressed their foreheads together and softly chuckled. Harper nuzzled her freckled nose against Bellamy’s tan, freckled cheek. 

“Be careful.” Harper whispered. “Okay?” Both of her cheeks were flushed. Redder than tomato paste. After all the times they'd kissed in the past, one would think she'd have gotten used to it by now. But she hadn't and she never would. 

“Come on.” Bellamy muttered: “When am I not?” 

“I’m serious, Bell.” 

“I know, Harp.” 

“Don't do anything stupidly heroic.” 

“Garden-variety heroic. You got it.” 

“You’re such a dork.” 

“You love it.” 

“I do not.” Harper murmured, burying her face into his black, long sleeve shirt-covered chest. It was a big fat lie. She loved it quite a lot. 

Bellamy kissed the top of Harper’s head and then pressed his nose into her chestnut hair, inhaling her peach and vanilla-scented hair, knotted into an eel-like braid that wrapped around her neck. They'd let go of each other. He turned towards the driver’s side of the Rover. Luna stood outside of the other side. 

“Thank you, Harp.” Luna called out from beside Bellamy. “For letting me borrow him.” 

“Always, Loon.” Harper smiled at her. “Don’t worry on this end. I’ll help keep her distracted.” She rubbed at her arms through her polka-dot spotted sundress. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to?” 

“Definitely.'” 

“It’s Lexa, Harp.” 

“I know.” 

“She isn’t easy to fool.” 

“Fox and Monroe are with me.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

“They texted me while we were sneaking out. They’re playing Smash Ultimate.” 

“Raven has a Nintendo Switch?!” Bellamy had yelped. 

Harper smiled and nodded excitedly. “She just got it!” 

“Are you serious?” Luna stared at both of them blankly. 

“Raven’s wiping the floor with her. Lexa is determined to get good.” Harper was scrolling through her lavender-cased iPhone. “Apparently, they're locked in a ‘Sheik ditto’.” She waved the glowing screen. 

“What the fuck is that?” Luna asked Bellamy quietly. 

“Sheik is one of the fighters.” Bellamy said. “And when you play as the same fighter, it’s called a ditto.” 

“Like the Pokemon?” Harper blinked at him. 

“Exactly!” Bellamy laughed: “See! You’re a nerd too!” 

“I only know that because of you!” Harper pointed back at him. 

“Will it be enough?” Luna asked Harper. She looked worried. Lexa could always read a situation easily. 

Harper nodded and showed her ace in the hole. “I swiped her phone.” She waved the Android that she managed to lift from Lexa’s purse. “So, if she realizes you’re not there. She won’t be able to call you.” 

Luna looked mortified. She shook her head at her friend and mouthed ‘give it back.’ 

Harper reassured her that she would give it back eventually. “It’s to buy you time.” 

“She’s going to freak-” Luna pinched the bridge of her nose. “-the fuck out.” 

“I’ll place it behind one of the couch cushions if that happens.” Harper sighed: “But if she asks where you are, I’m telling her you and Bell left to pick up some snacks.” 

“White cheddar Cheeze-its!” Luna reminded her. “Those are her favorite. You tell her that if she asks.” 

Harper nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Loon.” Bellamy opened the door and climbed in the Rover. He planted his denim jean butt on the seat. “We'll be back before she realizes you’re gone.” Luna followed his lead, opening the passenger door and climbing in shotgun. 

"How can you be sure?" Luna asked. She always got this nervous when it came to Lexa. It was the first real relationship that she'd gotten into with a woman in a long, long time. She didn't want to mess it up. She wanted to make it perfect. 

Her friends understood. And even though they advised her to be herself and that Lexa would love her for who she is, not what she would have to do for her, Luna tried her best to ignore them.

Such things couldn't be left up to chance. Not anymore. She wanted to keep this one. She knew that much.

“Have faith!” Harper called over the sound of the Rover’s engine being turned on. “And you!” Bellamy’s hazel eyes widened at the fierce and fiery stare from Harper's green eyes. “You’re so gonna get it later!” 

Her boyfriend knew what that meant. Bellamy’s thighs still ached from the pounding his girlfriend’s ass gave him two nights before. He felt his groin harden from the husky sound of Harper’s voice. He gulped. 

“Promises. Promises.” Bellamy gave Harper his trademark sexy smirk and winked back. She bit her lower lip while the Rover backed up and left the garage. Harper went back up the stairs, smiling and thinking of the way her boyfriend’s messy, black hair felt in her hands whenever she ran her fingers through it.


End file.
